


Why Not?

by shoemaster



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd taken months for them to get past 'just teammates' and just minutes to end it on an early morning call up back in May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_denmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_denmark/gifts).



“Excuse me ma'am,” Buster says to Mrs. Krukow, the manners as reflexive as his grin as Javi and Romo crowd onto the elevator behind him.

Everyone's laughing and grinning, the brand new National League Champion hats still atop their heads hours and hours after they beat Philly.

“Kid, you know it's not like this every year,” Kruk says from the back of the elevator. The rear wall appears to be doing most of the heavy lifting keeping him upright.

“Why not?” Buster asks. Everyone laughs, like he was joking, or he's impossibly naïve. But with this team, with these guys, he doesn't see why they can't do it again. Maybe they can shoot for every other year, the playoffs are a little tiring.

But he's not going to think about next year yet, he doesn't even want to think about the next game yet, even if it is the first game of the _World Series_. He's going to enjoy tonight for tonight and not get ahead of himself worrying about tomorrow.

Unfortunately, there's something missing that's making it awful hard for him to really enjoy tonight. Fortunately, he knows where to find it.

The elevator dings and they get off, still giggling. Buster makes a right turn down the hallway and Romo calls after him “Buster! Dude! Buster you're going the wrong way.”

Javi slaps a hand over his mouth and lets out a “Shhhhhhh!” that's probably louder than Romo was, and Buster realizes it's like 4 am.

But that doesn't stop him from stumbling towards a room he doesn't have a key to, and knocking on the door until it finally opens.

“Buster?” Madison asks. “What are you doing here?”

His hair is all mussed up and it makes his ears stick out even more than usual. It makes Buster smile. “Hey, Bummy.”

“Aw jeez,” Madison says as he rubs a hand over his face. “How drunk are you?”

Buster shrugs and pushes his way into the room. “I've been thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” Madison asks. He sounds wary, which is dumb, because he should trust Buster. The rest of the staff trusts Buster.

“We shouldn't have left it in Fresno. It's not. This isn't how it's supposed to be.” His eyes fall on Madison's bed, the sheets are only disturbed on one half of the bed. It'd taken months for them to get past 'just teammates' and just minutes to end it on an early morning call up back in May.

“Buster...” Madison begins.

“No, Bum. We do this together, I want to do it together.”

“Buster we can't.”

“Why not?” Buster asks. In the back of his mind, he knows this is a terrible time for this. They're about to start the _World Series_. He should just wait a week, but it seems so necessary to talk about it right now.

“What if someone found out?” Madison asks. It's a role reversal, Buster being the impulsive emotional one while Madison stops to think about the consequences.

“We're in San Francisco now,” Buster says. The view out the window is actually one of a thousand rivers in Philadelphia, but that's not the point. “You've seen how everyone reacted to Pat in all that leather gear. It'd be okay.”

Madison cocks a little grin at that and Buster steps forward. He puts a hand on Madison's face, his stubble scratching Buster's palm. Madison's hands fall automatically to Buster's waist, Buster doesn't think he even realizes he does it.

“What if-”

“Why not, Bum? Why not?”

He's not sure which one of them moves first, but when Madison's mouth covers his, Buster feels like he's flying through the air again, after Wilson struck out Rollins.

This is their time.


End file.
